nightmare chapter two
by american hero 16
Summary: present day for the avengers


Chapter two

65 years later

The machine I was placed in had a battery that was heavily encased in a thick metal. Over the sixty-five years the elements started to ware at the case and the battery that came me in stasis was damaged and I released.

I was weak and fell out of the capsule and into the ice. I drifted in and out of consciousness. Eventually hours passed and I got a frozen wake up call. As I made my way out of the plane I didn't notice anything. I didn't know where I was, how I got there and most importantly when I was. 1941, it was 1941 when red skull put me in the stasis pod. Now it was 2007. I blended into the crowd and got jobs as I moved back to the states.

...

In 2009 I found myself in Europe. I was there looking for information when I ran into Winter Soldier. He was on the run from something and ran into me. He looked at me shocked then dragged me into an ally to try and hide. When all was clear he looked at me and asked, " how are you here, I thought he killed you." Winter Soldier, well Bucky took my hand and dragged me to the safe house he found and took off his mask. He still looked the same.

"How?" He asked once more. I went on and explained everything. He sat back and was surprised. When I asked about him he avoided the question and left to change. I knew he didn't want to talk about it so when he came back I asked him about Howard. I never thought he would take me all the way back to New York to tell me.

...

Once in New York Bucky took me to the grave sights for Howard and Maria Stark. When I was there I fell to my knees and started crying. "He met Maria about 6 years after the war ended. They had a son who turned out to make a name for himself." He paused and helped me up. " do you want me to take you to him?" I smiled and we were off.

We arrived at stark industries a little after one. Bucky was always a sweet talker. He managed to get us a meeting with Anthony Stark.

When we got to his office tony was at the desk arguing with a beautiful red head. When they noticed us the woman left and I went and sat at the desk. With in me sitting down tony got serious. When I showed the picture from the necklace I was waring Tony's tone changed. "Your either the woman in this picture or you have a freaky resemblance to your ancestor."

It got quite after he handed me the necklace back. Bucky broke the silence and explained who I was. Tony still skeptical had many doubts and had the picture run threw facial recognition. I got up and said," I'm sorry we waisted your time Mr. Stark." I went and got Bucky then turned around and said," good afternoon and good bye." The door shut behind us and was not closed for two seconds before tony came running threw it. He handed me a business card then said," you can come there later tonight and we can talk more," then he smiled, well gave more of a smirk and left.

...

Around 8 that night we showed up at his place in Malibu. We had to wait on the porch because ironman was needed. When he arrived he let us in and took us down to the work shop.

Then he spoke up and said,"My dad had a chest of all the stuff he collected from World War Two. I never had a reason to open it till now. " he went and pulled out the chest and opened it then said again," you can have it. My old man never really shared stories about his past. What ever you want from there you can have." Tony handed me the key and left to attend to some of his gadgets.

When I opened the chest I found several pictures on the top and a picture of Howard and I from the night before I went missing. Tony had come back over and picked up a picture of Howard and I. Tony set the picture down and said," he had these pictures out all over his office and work space. Never thought they were more than just pictures till you showed up at Stark Industries."

I continued going threw the chest and found files on all the people involved in project rebirth. I turned to Tony and asked if can you locate someone for me." I then handed him a picture of Peggy and he went to work. I was happy.

She was still alive and living in California. It made me laugh, she always talked about settling down in California with a family. I was happy that she got a happily we ever after even through all the madness.

"Do you want help getting there?" Asked tony. I asked for an address and picture, tony pulled up a picture then I went and grabbed Bucky and disappeared. Tony went to the computer and pulled up live feed to find Bucky and me standing In front of the door waiting for the door to open.

When the door opened Peggy's daughter opened the door. She looked just like Peggy did during the war. Peggy's daughter gave me a questioned look when I asked," does a Peggy carter live here?" She invited us inside and took us to see Peggy in the back yard.

We sat down and she talked about everything that happened after the two of us supposedly disappeared. She went into so much detail that I couldn't believe what happened. I was almost scared to ask about what happened to Howard and Steve.

When I placed my hand on the table Peggy took my hand and squeezed it tight and said,"He never stopped looking for you." She smiled then asked me about Steve and I just shook my head. I saw a tear run off her face as she got up, Bucky got up to help her. We went inside and she went and got a picture of all of us. When we sat down in the living area of her house Peggy started to smile. Then she handed me the picture and said," it's the only thing I have left of that time," she paused and wiped her eyes then added," he was proud of you. He looked up to you because you always stood up for him in school. Steve, he went down and told me to tell you if I saw you... He wanted you to know he was sorry." I handed the picture back to her and it fell silent. There were to many bad memories and none of us wanted to relive it all.

...

In 2011 Peggy died at the age of 92. She went peacefully in her sleep and I went and attended her funeral. Her daughter gave me the picture during a little small talk at the funeral. Before I left I gave her a phone and told her that if she ever needed me to call. Sharon smiled and I said goodbye then left.

...

In the fall of 2012 I became nightmare. When things got bad Winter Soldier showed me the ropes and we got into some trouble. Mainly S.H.E.I.L.D was always on our tail.

In the winter of 2012 the avengers and agents of S.H.E.I.L.D found my brother in the ice a few yards from the plane.

Bucky and I went to sleep one night and woke up days later. We would have never noticed the difference until we turned on the news. When Captain America finally let the world know he was alive, well that's when Bucky and I were given orders to get rid of the star spangled hero.

Red skull was still alive and still in control.

...

January 2013

New York City

Avenge Mansion

Tony moved the Avengers into a mansion after my brother was found. Tony integrated the computer program Jarvis. The program allowed Tony access to all parts of the world.

When Winter Soldier and I started to make chaos in the streets o New York ... Well the avengers came to the rescue. Once captain America was in range I used my powers to set up a shield. Not even Mjönlir could break threw the shield.

The one thin I didn't count on was iron man. Once inside I went after iron man and Winter Soldier went after captain America. It was hard to fight the son of the man I loved and breaking sections of the armor and his right arm, it was t the best plan I had. When he fell to the ground I pulled the face shield of and told him I was sorry. I never wanted anyone else to get hurt.

Winter Soldier picked up Steve after he was down and out. As I walked over to pick up his shield I could hear tony yell out," why!" I stopped in my tracks looked down then continued walking and got the shield. I turned around and Winter Soldier came to my side.

" Why" I paused and placed my hand on Bucky's arm then continued say,"I want something I lost." Then we disappeared.

...

Hours later captain america woke up. in that time we got to an old underground factory used in the war. We had to tie him up because we needed him to stay put. "Who are you!?" He paused and tried to break the restraints then stopped and continued, " why are you doing this!?"

I walked over to him, still waring my mask, and told him my name. Well told home nightmare and laughed in his face. When red skull got there he wanted to kill Steve. I would have let him but I couldn't.

Even though I was kicked to the curb. Well none of it mattered. He was my brother and I saved his life by doing the only thing I knew how, I put three rounds in Captain America.

The red skull was happy and left. Then I placed my hands on the bullet wounds and used my powers to, we'll jump start his heart. He came back and was only awake for a couple seconds before he passed out, he was out for days.

...

So many days and hours later Steve woke up. We were in a safe house in Germany when he came out of the room we placed him in. Bucky and I were eating when he came over.

Steve was puzzled. It was understandable. Bucky and I explained everything about what happened to the two of us as Steve sat down at the table. He thought it was some elaborate joke. When I showed him my engagement ring all went quit. That small piece of jewelry was the only thing that convinced him other wise.

...

After about two months we returned Steve to America and I turned myself in as a gesture of good faith, but all part of a plan. I needed the red skull dead and S.H.I.E.L.D. was the only way of getting me close enough to pull the trigger. The only problem was the fact that I was a criminal and they treated me like one. I needed answers and its not like they were holding me against my will.

Once inside the hellicarrier I was taken to an interrogation room. On the way there I could see Tony come walking through the corridor with his arm in the cast. He looked at me then continued through the corridor as I got placed in the room.

When Director Fury sat down I couldn't believe my eyes. One of the howling commandos was still alive. "Why turn yourself in," said fury. I started laughing then took off my mask and said," nick, little nicky became the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." I paused as I stood up then continued," I want the red skull dead, he took everything from me." Fury stood up still shocked. That's when I placed my hand on his shoulder and said," you know you can't keep me here nick. Get me what I want and I'll make sure you never see me again." I placed a communicator on the table and told him to call the number when he had what I wanted and left.

When I arrived at the safe house Bucky was asleep. He was the only good thing left in my life and I wasn't going to let anyone take him from me. There was my brother, but Bucky was more family to me than Steve was.

I went and placed a blanket on Bucky then went and walked onto the balcony and looked out at the cities night life. It was one of the better sites the two of us stayed at. As I stood there watching I could hear Bucky come walking up and put a blanket over my shoulders. Then i turned to him and asked, "Do you regret the things we've done?" Bucky looked at me and told me the stories of what happened to him. Then he answered with a simple yes.

We stood out there in silence till my phone rang. We both turned and hurried inside and answered. Sharon was crying on the other end so Bucky and I hurried over. When we arrived at the signal of the phone to find her home destroyed and her hiding in the closet hiding. When Bucky and I found her she got scared then got out in relief and hugged the both of us. Then we asked Sharon questions of what happened and Sharon started to panic. I grabbed some of her clothes and other belongings then the three of us went back to the safe house. When Sharon calmed down she described hydra agents and the red skull. Then she told me that the only thing worth looking for was the documents behind the picture she gave to Miranda a year earlier.

I went and got the picture and opened the back of it to find a envelope filled with files on a classified operation. It's name was simple, the name was called "Start over." As I continued reading I found my file. I could jump through space. Operation "Start over" would help me jump through both space and time, not just minutes but decades. The only problem is S.H.I.E.L.D. had it. After reading the file I gave Sharon the option of staying with us or S.H.I.E.L.D. She chose shield. Sharon new that staying could put her life in danger so I took her to S.H.I.E.L.D.

...

I used the communicators signal that I gave to fury to find him. Then I took Miranda and told fury what happened and she had an Agent Phill Coulson watch her. Fury told me he was the best in his field.

Then fury and I left to discuss the files.


End file.
